


A Birthday Moment

by Phoenix1972



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix1972/pseuds/Phoenix1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet moment between Chris and Ezra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeke Black (istia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/gifts).



> First and foremost. Happy Birthday istia! Here's a little C/E fic for your enjoyment. I got the idea from a Bingo prompt and it seemed just the thing. "Any char/char(s), any universe you choose: Gag gifts for birthdays/Christmas/Weddings, etc." Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: The Magnificent Seven and characters are the property of MGM Television, The Mirsch Corporation, Trilogy Entertainment Group and CBS. No profit has been made off of this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

“You are aware that I will have to retaliate in kind,” Ezra threatened sternly before he stretched out beside Chris on the king sized bed in his townhouse.

 

Rolling, Chris reached over and pulled Ezra beneath him.  “I never expected you to fall for it,” he breathed against Ezra’s lips.

 

“I would have expected such a juvenile prank from Buck or Vin, not you,” Ezra grumbled as he pushed Chris over, straddling his thighs.

 

“And that’s exactly why I did it.”  Chris grinned wickedly and thrust his hips up causing Ezra to tighten his thighs or be tumbled off.

 

Abruptly grabbing Chris’s wrists and pinning them to the bed, Ezra sulked, “I thought I’d just won a large sum of money.  On a despised scratch-off, no less.”

 

“All you had to do was read the back of the ticket,” Chris chuckled.

 

“I looked like a fool.”

 

Chris became serious as he stared at Ezra.  “I’d never intentionally hurt you.  Not ever.”  A beat passed before he smiled mischievously and added, “Besides, I couldn’t give you your real present in front of everyone.  It’s too personal.”

 

Ezra huffed dramatically, “Well, Mr. Larabee, my _real_ birthday present had better be something memorable.”

 

“Oh, it’ll be memorable all right,” Chris growled as he flipped Ezra onto his back and held him there.

 

The End.


End file.
